Trust Me
by Harry Potter Movies
Summary: Veronica Adams was your average pure-blood witch. Her parents were followers of Lord Voldemort and they wanted her to follow in their foot steps. Lord Voldemort gave her a mission; to get Harry Potter to trust her. She never expected to actually to fall in love with the beloved chosen one. Takes place in year 5. Harry/OC
1. Prologue

Veronica Adams was your normal pure-blood witch. Blood-traitors, half-bloods, and muggle-borns were beneath her. Her family represented anything evil. They followed the Dark Lord during the first war and they'll follow him now. Veronica didn't know where she stood but she didn't want to disappoint her parents. That's why, when the Dark Lord was having a meeting, she attended just like her parents wanted.

"Now, Veronica Adams. I'm giving you a mission. Your Professor Snape can help you if needed." The Dark Lord explained. Veronica then realized that the potions master was also a follower of the Dark Lord. She was kneeling before the her lord. That's how his followers showed respect. "You may get up now." And Veronica did as she was told.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, trying not to make eye contact with the most evil wizard alive.

"I need you to spy on Harry Potter. Make him trust you. Get information from him. I need to know who I'm dealing with. I need to stop him." The Dark Lord said causing Veronica to feel real fear. She'd die if she failed the mission.

"He'd never trust a Slytherin." Veronica insisted. She looked up into the cold, empty, dark eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Make him trust you." He demanded.

"How?" She questioned. The Dark Lords face showed no emotion.

"I have faith that you'll figure it out. You have until the end of the school year." Was the last thing the Dark Lord said to her.


	2. Chapter 1: New School Year

Veronica was on the Hogwarts train. She was on her way to the compartment that she shared with her Slytherin acquaintances. On her way there, she spotted the Golden Trio in their own compartment. _It was time to get started on the mission. _Veronica thought and she made her way over to them.

"Oh, it's Harry Potter and his gang." She smirked when she saw the looks on their faces.

"What do you want Adams?" Harry, who didn't look pleased to see her, asked.

"How does it feel to be the one that everyone thinks is crazy? Usually you're the hero but not this time." Veronica smiled. She loved tormenting Harry, especially after their second year when she admitted to Harry that she had a crush on him. He told her that he'd never like a Slytherin and that broke her heart.

"Harry is not crazy! You-Know-Who is back but I'm sure you already know that." Granger snapped, glaring daggers at Veronica.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Veronica asked, giving Granger the evil eye.

"Everyone knows that your family is just a bunch of death eaters. You've probably already joined the ranks." Weasley accused.

"You know nothing about my family you little weasel!" Veronica exited the compartment quickly and with grace. She joined the Slytherins in their own compartment.

Draco noticed that Veronica seemed upset. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Veronica started, then added, "Just Harry Potter and the freaks he calls friends."

"What did they do this time?" Blaise asked.

"Weasel thinks that he has a right to talk about my family." Grumbled Veronica.

"Those Gryfindors think that they're so brave." Pansy commented.

"They don't know what's coming to them." Veronica added.

* * *

Veronica was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco. Dumbledore was giving us usual back to school speech. Of course none of the Slytherins were really listening. The Headmaster introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbrige. She was wearing all pink and had a toad like figure.

Professor Delores Umbrige decided to interrupt the Headmaster and make a speech of her own. She said that she was from the ministry. Everyone, including the Slytherins looked towards the front when she said that.

"What is she wearing?" Veronica whispered causing Draco to smirk.

"Something that no one should be seen in when they are in public." Draco whispered back making Veronica giggled.

Veronica was relieved when all the speeches were over and food appeared on the table. She was hungry from the long train ride. She pilled some salad on to her plate and began eating. "Anyway, Draco. I need to speak with you alone. Meet me in the common room when everyone goes to sleep." Veronica whispered in her friends ear not wanting anyone to hear her.

"Okay," He agreed. They finished the meal and then followed the Prefect to the Slytherin common. Prefects were the ones that had the house passwords at the beginning of the new school year.

* * *

Later that night, after the rest of the Slytherin house had fallen asleep. Draco and Veronica met in the Slytherin common room. "What do you need to talk about?" Draco asked.

"You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." She told Draco.

"Okay?" He questioned.

"You need to promise me." She insisted.

"Okay, I promise." He said honestly, he was starting to get very curious about what she needed to talk about.

"I received a mission from the Dark Lord." She admitted.

"Mission?" He asked surprised. Student usually didn't receive missions from the Dark Lord.

"I need to get Harry Potter to trust me. I have until the end of the school year." She explained.

"He's our enemy. How are you going to get him to trust you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I'm scared." She admitted.

"We'll figure it out." Draco promised his friend, comforting her.


	3. Chapter 2: Defence Against the Dark Arts

The next day, Veronica and Draco had a plan. The plan was to fake fight. They'd act like they hated each other. "What the hell is your problem?" Yelled Veronica, her and Draco were standing in the middle of the school hallway. Many students turned to look at them, including Harry Potter.

"You are!" Snapped Draco.

"I thought we were friends." She questioned.

"I wouldn't be friends with a slut like you." Draco smirked, he was enjoying the show they were getting.

"So, that's what you think of me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." The words flew out of his mouth.

"Fine." She snapped to make the fight look believable. "I never want to speak to you ever again." Veronica pushed passed the crowd that was gathered around them. She walked quickly down the hall until she found an empty classroom. She already knew that Harry Potter was following her, he's always in other peoples business. He entered the classroom behind her.

"What do you want Potter?" She snapped, sitting at a desk.

"What game are you and Malfoy playing?" He asked.

"Game? There is no game. Didn't you hear? I'm just a slut." She fumed.

"You guys aren't friends?" He asked as he sat at the desk next to her.

"I'm not friends with anyone from my house. More like acquaintances, just not friends." She told him which was pretty much the truth.

"Why are you telling me any of this? I thought you hated me." Harry questioned, confusion slipping through his voice.

"I don't have anyone to talk to, but you're right. We aren't friends and I shouldn't be venting to you." She said as the bell rang. "We have class."

* * *

The Slytherins and the Gryfindors had Defence Against the Dark Arts together. Veronica walked into class and the first thing she noticed was names on the desk. The names were of her class mates indicating that the new Professor gave them assigned seats.

She walked around until she found her name. After she was sitting and ready for class to start, she saw that Harry Potters name was on the desk next to her. A few seconds Later, he sat next to her. Veronica was starring forward, trying not to look at her seating partner.

After all the students were in their assigned seats, Professor Umbrige walked in. "I see you've found your seats." Were the first words out of her mouth. "Wands away and quills out." She instructed. "I've already written some notes on the board and I'd like you to copy them down."

Veronica was about to copy the notes down when she realized that there was nothing up there about using defensive spells in the class. It was about the course aims for the year. She just starred ahead, not doing a single thing.

After the class finished writing down the course aims, Professor Umbrige said, "Does everyone have a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Many of the students mumbled their responses. "Okay, lets try again, when I ask a question, I'd like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbrige' or 'No, Professor Umbrige' Now, does everyone have a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" She asked again.

"Yes, Professor Umbrige." The students replied.

"Good, please turn to page 5 and read 'Chapter One, Basic for Beginners'." The Professor told her class. "No talking." And with that, she sat at her desk.

Veronica didn't even bother to take out her book. She just starred ahead, looking at the Professor who was sitting at her desk. She noticed that Hermione Granger who was sitting in the front of the room had her hand raised.

Professor Umbrige noticed that Hermione's hand was raised but she didn't say anything until most of the class were watching Hermione instead of reading. "Did you have a question about the chapter?"

"Uh, no. Not about the chapter." Hermione said.

"Then we're just reading." Professor Umbrige replied.

"I have a question about the course aims." Hermione told her as Veronica was just watching the exchange.

"Can I have you're name?" Professor Umbrige asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"I think the course aims are pretty clear if you read them through carefully." Professor Umbrige claimed.

"There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." Hermione argued.

"Defensice spells?" Professor Umbrige repeated with a small chuckle. "Are you planning on being attacked in my class Miss Granger?"

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron Weasley exclaimed rather loudly from his seat in the back of the class.

"You need to raise your hands before speaking in my class, Mr?-"

"Weasley." He said, raising his hand.

Veronica watched the exchange of her class mates arguing with their new Professor. She didn't really want to get in the middle but she agreed with Hermione and Ron. Veronica sighed, raising her hand. A moment later, Professor Umbrige called on her. "Did you have a question Miss?"

"Veronica Adams. I have a question about the exams. How are we suppose to be able to do the spells on it if we don't practice them?"

"As long as you have studied the theory enough there is no reason why you won't be able to preform the spells properly." Professor Umbrige explained.

"How is theory going to help us in the real world?" Harry Potter spoke, not even bothering to raise his hand.

"You need to be raising your hand Mr. Potter." Professor Umbrige snapped. "This is school not the real world."

Harry raised his hand before speaking, "Are we not suppose to be prepared for whats going on out there?" He asked the professor.

"Listen up class. You have been lead to believe that you'd be attacked every other day but there is no one waiting out in the real world to harm you."

"What about Lord Voldemort?" Harry suddenly said causing the whole class to gasp including Veronica Adams who was sitting next to him.

"Ten points from Gryfindor." Professor Umbrige said, standing up from her desk. "Lets make a few things clear, you've been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead." Harry spat angrily. "He's returned!"

"That's a lie." Professor Umbrige replied.

"It's not a lie. I fought him!" Harry yelled.

"Detention. My office tomorrow evening at five o'clock. I repeat, this is a lie. You-Know-Who has not returned. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you're still worried, you can come and see me outside class hours. I am here to help. I am your friend. Now, can we please get back to the reading?"

Professor Umbrige sat back down at her desk and then Harry stood up, everyone was staring at him. "Harry!" Veronica whispered, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt but he paid no attention to her.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry's voice was shaking as he spoke.

"His death was a tragic accident." Professor Umbrige said, looking right at Harry.

"It was murder!" He snapped. This was the first time he's spoken about this since that tragic incident. "Voldemort killed him."

This time Veronica stood up, "Look, it doesn't matter if he's not back! There are still Dark Wizards out there and you should be teaching the spells that we deserve to learn."

"You can join Mr. Potter for detention tomorrow." Professor Umbrige said.

"Whatever." Veronica scoffed.

"And as for you Harry, come here." She said, and he made his way to her desk as Professor Umbrige wrote on a piece of parchment. After she was done, she rolled the parchment and tapped it with her want so Harry couldn't open it and read it. "Take this to Professor McGonagall." She handed the parchment to Harry.

He took it without saying a word and exited the classroom quietly. Veronica watched the exchange from her seat. She sighed and sat back in the seat, folding her arms over her chest. She hated the new Professor.


	4. Chapter 3: Detention

Veronica was the first Slytherin awake the next morning. She got ready for her day and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at the Slytherin table and pilled some eggs, sausage, and hash on to her plate. She was eating her breakfast in peace when someone sat across from her. She looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What happened between you and Draco yesterday?" Pansy asked, jealousy seeping through her voice.

"None of your business." Veronica told her.

"Fine, but you need to stay away from Draco!" Pansy demanded.

"Didn't you get the memo? He and I are no longer friends." Veronica said.

"Good, then you'll have no problem staying away from him." Pansy smiled.

"I wouldn't want your sloppy seconds anyway." Veronica smirked at the shocked look Pansy had on her face.

"What did you just say to me?" Pansy asked, standing up and grabbing her wand from her robes.

"You heard me. Your just some stupid whore." Veronica said, standing up as well and grabbing her wand. "Draco will throw you away like trash when he's done with you."

"What's going on?" Veronica heard from her left, she turned her head to see Professor Umbrige standing there.

"Nothing." She said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Professor Umbrige stated, starring at the two students.

"Small disagreement." Veronica told her.

"Disagreements don't involve raising your wands like you are about to have a dual." Professor Umbrige squeaky voice said. "If I see this again you'll both get a months worth of detentions."

"I'll keep that in mind." Veronica said.

"Good, now I'll see you in my office tonight for detention." The Professor said before going to the teachers table.

* * *

At ten of five Veronica spotted Harry in the hallway. "You are your way to detention?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Walk with me?" She asked.

"Sure." The two of them made their way to the third floor where Professor Umbriges office was.

When Harry knocked on the door, the Professor called, "Come in." They entered the room and the first thing Veronica saw was all the pink and the pictures of cats that were all over the walls.

"Good evening Mr. Potter and Miss Adams."

Harry was the one to reply, "Evening, Professor Umbrige."

"Well, sit down." She said, pointing to the table in the middle of the room. There were two seats with parchment at both of them.

Veronica sat down but Harry didn't make a move yet. "Uh, Professor Umbrige. Before we begin, can I ask you a favor?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Go on?"

"Um, tryouts for the Gryfindor quidditch team are on Friday at five o'clock and I was wondering if I'd be able to skip detention?" He questioned, shaking with nervousness.

There was a long silence before Professor Umbrige responded. "Oh no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories. You will be here at five o'clock until your detentions are done." The professor told him.

Harry didn't say anything to her, he just dropped his schoolbag next to the chair and sat down. Veronica was looking at him, forcing Harry to try and avoid eye contact with her.

"Great, now you'll be doing lines for me today." Veronica and Harry went to reach for there quills. "No, not with your quills. You're going to be using special ones of mine." She said, grabbing two quill from her desk before heading towards the two students, giving one to Harry and then to Veronica.

"Now Harry, I want you to write, _I must not tell lies _and Veronica you're to write, _I must raise my hand._" The Professor told them.

"How many times?" Veronica asked.

"Until the message sinks in." Professor Umbrige said. She moved over to he desk and sat down, bending over a stack of parchment that looked like essays.

Veronica was about to write when she realized something was missing. "Uh, Professor?" She asked causing Professor Umbrige to look at her. "You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink."

Veronica and Harry shared a confused look before beginning to write. Veronica started to write _I must raise my hand _on the parchment but the she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down and saw the words that she was writing started to appear on her hand.

Her and Harry exchanged looks before looking at Professor Umbrige. "Yes?" The Professor asked.

"Nothing." Harry was the one to reply.

Veronica just started to write again on the parchment, her hand still burning with pain. She Kept on writing _I must raise my hand _over and over again, and each time, she'd feel a burning pain in her hand as the words were cutting into her skin.

Finally, darkness fell upon the skies, Veronica could see it though the only window in Professor Umbriges office. After what seemed like hours, the Professor told them that they could stop and to come up and see her.

Veronica followed Harry to the desk. "Let me see." The Professor said, talking about their hands. They extended their hands and Professor Umbrige examined Harry's first and then examined Veronica's hand. "The message doesn't seem to have sunk in. You both can be back here for detention tomorrow night at five o'clock."

"What? Why am I getting another detention?" Veronica asked.

"The message hasn't sunk in." Professor Umbrige smirked admiring the work her blood quill did.

Veronica bit her lip, not wanting to get herself in anymore trouble. "Are we free to leave?"

"Yes, you may go." The Professor said, letting go of Veronica's hand.

Veronica exited the office followed by Harry, she had tears pooling in her eyes from the pain she was experiencing. She hated the way that Professor Umbrige was making her feel. She hated the fact that she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, trying to catch up with her because she was walking so fast. She ignored him and continued walking. Finally, when he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm, halting her.

"What do you want Potter?" She cried.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." He insisted.

"How am I okay?" Tears were strolling down her face. "How can that bitch be aloud to give blood quill lines as a punishment?"

"I know and I agree with you." He sighed. He did something that he though he'd never do. He hugged her, she froze for a minute before wrapping her arms around him. She continued to cry into his chest.

After crying into his chest for what seemed like forever, she let go of him. "Thank you Harry." She smiled at him.

"You called me by my first name?" He questioned.

"Well, I did just get your shirt wet from my tears." She said, pointing at the tear stains on his shirt.

"Are you going to tell anyone what happened with Umbrige?" Harry asked.

"No, are you?" She questioned and he shook his head, agreeing with her.

* * *

Later that night, Veronica met Draco in the Slytherin common room when everyone was asleep. She sat on the couch next to him. "So, everything go alright in detention?" He asked her.

"She made Potter and I write with blood quills." She told him.

"What?" Was his reply before grabbing her hand to see the damage. "You have to tell someone. Maybe you can tell Professor Snape?"

"No! Harry and I agreed not to tell anyone." She said.

"Harry? Since when are you on a first-name basis?" He asked.

"Since I'm trying to get him to trust me for my mission." She told him.

"Oh, right. You can't keep calling him Potter if you want to succeed." He agreed.

"I forgot to tell you, Professor Umbrige gave me detention for tomorrow night as well." She sighed.

"What?"

"She said the message didn't quite sink in." She told him.

"You're not going." He told her.

"I don't really have a choice and I still have to complete my mission."

"Okay, we should probably head to bed. It's getting late." Draco said, Veronica agreed with him. They went their separate ways. Veronica went up to the girls dormitory. She was so exhausted and was happy to finally get to lay down. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Mark

Veronica was walking in the school hallway towards the Great Hall when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet. She was about to scream when she saw that It was Harry Potter.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Is that why you pulled me into a broom closet? And here I thought you wanted something more." She smirked at the look on his face.

"Seriously?" He said Angrily. "I was worried about you."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He forgave.

"Thank you." She said and when she saw the look of confusion on his face, she added, "For worrying about me."

"You're welcome." He responded. Veronica was starring at Harry. This was the first time she noticed how handsome he was. She felt safe in his presence. She was scared of the mission she recieved from the Dark Lord. She didn't want to be actually falling for Harry Potter but she was. She couldn't deny it.

"We should get to lunch." She told him.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"I'll leave first and you'll follow behind me in a few minutes." She told him and he nodded his head.

Veronica exited the closet and on her way out she ran into Professor Snape. The head of her house. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Uh, nothing." She replied quickly and Professor Snape gave her a suspicious look.

"Follow me." He said, and she did as instructed. They walked to his office in the dungeons. She sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

"Yes, the Dark Lord is having a meeting and you are to attend." He said.

"When is it?" She asked.

"Tonight. Meet me here at eight o'clock. We'll floo to the Malfoy Manor." He told her.

"I have detention tonight with Professor Umbrige." She told him.

"Not anymore." Was the last thing Professor Snape said.

* * *

Veronica was making her way to the Owlery with a letter that she had written to her father Gregory Adams. She opened the door and she saw Harry and Co Chang. They looked like they were having a deep conversation. They didn't even realize that someone was watching them.

"That Umbrige women is foul." Veronica heard Chang say. "You were really brave, standing up to her." Veronica didn't want to admit it but she felt jealous. She knew that she shouldn't be and that she had a mission to continue. If Harry ever found out about it then he'd hate her.

Veronica was just standing there when Filtch pushed passed her to enter the room. Opening the door widely as he did. Harry then looked over to the door. He saw Filtch, and then he saw Veronica standing behind him.

"I heard that you're intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!" Filtch snapped, looking at Harry.

Harry just looked at the caretaker. "Who told you that I was ordering Dungbombs?" He asked.

"I have my sources, now hand over whatever you're sending!" Filtch demanded.

"It's gone." Harry admitted, thankful that he didn't take his time with sending his letter.

"Gone?" Filtch asked angrily.

"I already sent it."

"How do I know that it's not in your pocket?" He asked, his eyes wondering to Harry's robes.

"I saw him send it!" Chang snapped.

"You saw him?"

"Yes!"

Filtch turned around to leave, almost running into Veronica on the way out. He then turned his head to look at Harry, "If I so much as catch a whiff of a Dungbomb..." He warned and then exited the Owlery.

"Adams, what do you want?" Chang asked.

"I obviously need to send a letter!" She snapped, glaring at the Ravenclaw. Cho stuck the letter she was holding onto the leg of her owl.

"I'll see you later Harry." She told him before brushing passed Veronica. Once Cho was gone, Veronica walked over to her white owl and attached her letter to it and then sent the owl off.

"Were you spying on me?" Harry asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"You looked like you were standing their for a while." He stated.

"I just didn't want to intetrupt." She lied, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Okay?" He questioned.

"So, what's going on with you two anyway?"

"Nothing. She's still upset over Cedric." He insisted.

"She didn't look that upset." Veronica said honestly. "It looked like she likes you. She was defending you."

"Because she knows I'm right about Voldemort and Cedric." Harry told her, noticing the way she flinched when he said the Dark Lords name.

"Fine. I'm sorry I said anything." She said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called but she ignored him and left the Owlery.

* * *

Later that night after curfew. Veronica knocked on Professor Snapes office door. "Come in." She heard him call. She opened the door and entered, making sure she closed it behind her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said. Professor Snape was the first one to take some floo powder from his desk.

After he was in the fireplace and called out. "Malfoy Manor," And threw the powder down and disappeared in a flashing green light.

Veronica grabbed some floo powder and entered the fireplace. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in awhile. She called out, "Malfoy Manor." She threw the powder down and disappeared in a green flashing light as well.

She was was at her destination which was Malfoy Manor, she exited their fireplace which was much cleaner than Professor Snapes. She made her way to the dinning hall where the meetings were usual held. The Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table.

"Veronica Adams, nice of you to join us." The Dark Lord said.

"Thank you for having me." She said, trying not to sound fearful.

"Come here." He said, and she did as she was told. "Have you made any process on your mission?"

"Uh, I don't know." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We both had detention with the new Professor and we kind of talked but I don't think he trusts me." She admitted.

"So, you haven't made any progress?" He asked angrily.

"No." She coward away from him.

"Bellatrix!" He yelled, and she came running over to him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You need to teach Miss Adams a lesson. I think the cruciatus curse will do." He told her.

Bellatrix had this frightening look on her face before turning to Veronica and raising her wand. "Crusio!" She shouted. Veronica felt this immense pain and fell to the ground screaming. The curse felt like it was going on forever. Veronica was crying and yelling but everyone who was in the room was just watching.

Finally the Dark Lord said, "Enough!" And Bellatrix stopped.

"Now girl, have you learned your lesson?" The Dark Lord asked Veronica who was still crying on the ground.

"Yes." She whimpered. "I'm sorry, I won't disappoint you again."

"Good," He said, "Now, get up!" She did as she was told even though it was really painful for her. She stumbled a little as she was standing up, almost falling. "I think it's time for you to receive my mark." He said. Veronica froze. She didn't want the mark. She'd have to hide her arm from everyone.

"Now?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, hold out your arm." She did as instructed, he raised his wanted and pointed it at her skin. He said a small incarnation and Veronica squeaked from the sharp pain she felt. When the pain was finally over and she only felt a dull ache, she looked at her arm and saw the mark of the Dark Lord.


End file.
